HECHIZOS DE AMOR
by Nick2103
Summary: Va de tres hermanas que son brujas y luchan contra el mal, espero que os guste, es mi primer fan fic!
1. El libro de Paige

Estaban Piper y Phoebe preparando la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Paige cuando aparece orbitando Leo.  
  
Leo: -Hola, como van los preparativos de la fiesta?  
  
Piper: -irian mejor su hubieras venido antes a ayudar, toma esto y empieza a colocarlo por ahi - dice mientras le da un monton de globos y girnaldas.  
  
Phoebe: -tenemos que terminarlo pronto o nos pillara Paige en plena organizacion.  
  
Leo: -no huele a quemado???  
  
Phoebe y Piper a la vez: -EL PASTEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Van los tres a la cocina y esta toda llena de humo, el pastel estaba todo quemado y negro.  
  
Phoebe: bueno le podemos decir que es de chocolate negro   
  
Piper: no creo que le guste mucho, Leo.. tu...  
  
Leo: no hace falta que me lo digas, ahora mismo voy a buscar un pastel   
  
Leo se va orbitando y Piper y Phoebe empiezan a limpiar el estropicio.  
  
Al cabo de un rato empieza a venir gente, apagan las luces y queda todo en silencio, entonces llega Paige.  
  
Paige: hola?? hay alguien en casa???  
  
Todos: SORPRESAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paige se queda con la boca abierta y tira el bolso al suelo de la impresion, el bolso se abre y sale disparado un libro. Piper lo recoge y lee el titulo, hechizos de amor, se lo devuelve a su hermana Paige y le dice al oido -luego hablamos.  
  
La fiesta es un exito y Paige recibe muchos regalos y felicitaciones de sus amigos, Leo saca el pastel y todos cantan:  
  
cumpleaños felizzz cumpleaños felizzz te deseamos todos, cumpleaños felizzzz!!!   
  
Paige sopla las velas y pide un deseo.  
  
Paige: que bueno esta este pastel, lo habeis hecho vosotras??  
  
Phoebe y Piper a la vez: Si, bueno No.. ehh..   
  
Leo: lo hicimos entre todos jeje  
  
Cuando acaba la fiesta y todos se van Piper le dice a Paige.  
  
Piper: Paige es hora de que me cuentes lo del libro de hechizos de amor.. ya sabes que utilizar la magia en bien propio esta prohibido...  
  
Paige se hace la disimulada... 


	2. EL REENCUENTRO DE PHOEBE

CAPITULO 2, EL REENCUENTRO DE PHOEBE  
  
Al dia siguiente Phoebe se va al trabajo mas temprano de lo habitual, ya que tiene trabajo atrasado. Llega al trabajo y se pone a organizar los papeles, de repente recibe una llamada.  
  
Phoebe: diga?? Cole: hola princesa como estas?? Phoebe: Cole como estas??? me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado! Cole: te llamaba para invitarte a comer, te va bien como a las.. 2?? Phoebe: mm bueno no me va muy bien, es que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no creo que pueda salir. Cole: en ese caso compro comida para llevar y en un rato estoy alli Phoebe: Cole no te molestes, de verdad que ahora... Cole: en medio hora estoy alli, un beso! Phoebe: Cole? me colgo el telefono..  
  
Al cabo de media hora aparece Cole en la puerta con una bolsa de comida china.  
  
Cole: espero que te guste, me acorde que era tu preferida Phoebe: ya te dije que no deberias haberte molestado... pero bueno.. hace meses que no se nada de ti, donde estuvistes?? Cole: ya sabes, demonios por alli, demonios por alla, luchando contra el mal jeje Phoebe: si ya.. demonios por aqui tambien Cole: te refieres a mi?? ya sabes que yo no te haria daño aunque sea un demonio, soy un demonio bueno. Phoebe: ya lo se Cole, venga comamos.  
  
Entonces aparece por la puerta un chico alto y guapo llamado Chris.  
  
Chris: Hola Phoebe, no sabia que tuvieras visita - se acerca a Phoebe y le da un beso en los labios.  
  
Cole se queda sorprendido al ver que Chris le da un beso en los labios a su exnovia.  
  
Cole: bueno yo ya me iba, adios Phoebe ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo Phoebe: Cole yo.. queria explicartelo pero...  
  
Cole se va y da un portazo.  
  
Chris: quien era ese? 


	3. LA SORPRESA DE PIPER

CAPITULO 3: LA SORPRESA DE PIPER  
  
Al dia siguiente de la fiesta de Paige, Piper le pregunta otra vez lo del libro.  
  
Paige: Me lo dejo una amiga para que lo viera, solamente eso, no voy a hacer nada raro... Piper: estas segura? mira que soy tu hermana y conmigo no puedes mentir.. venga dime la verdad Paige: esta bien... me lo compre como regalo de cumpleaños en una tienda aqui cerca.. Piper: no sera la tienda de la vieja bruja.. ¬¬ Paige: bueno... p...si.. Piper: ya te dije que esa tienda no tiene nada bueno, mas te vale no usar ningun hechizo, ok? no quiero que la casa salga ardiendo. Paige: ok lo prometo (dice mientras cruza los dedos por detras)  
  
Al cabo de un rato Piper se empieza a encontrar mal, los dias siguientes igual, no para de marearse y tener ganas de vomitar.  
  
Leo: Piper sera mejor que vayas al medico, no es normal que este tantos dias asi. Piper: eso sera que comi algo que me sento mal.. no tiene importancia.  
  
De repente Piper se desmaya y Leo la lleva rapidamente al hospital. Alli espera un rato y cuando viene el medico le dice:  
  
Medico: Felicidades! Leo: como? ehh.. por que?? Medico: por el embarazo de su mujer Leo: como???????? que???????? embara... (Leo se desmaya)  
  
Cuando salen del Hospital Leo llama rapidamente a Paige y Phoebe, cuando se enteran de la noticia se quedan de piedra pero estan todos muy contentos con la noticia del bebe, deciden hacer una fiesta para celebrar la noticia. Leo le dice a Piper despues de la fiesta.  
  
Leo: con que algo que comistes que te sento mal eh?? Piper: anda callate ( y le da un beso muy tierno a Leo)  
  
En ese momento aparece Cole en la casa y dice a todos, agacharos estamos en peligro!!! 


End file.
